moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Willowbrook Hunt Club
The Willowbrook Hunt Club was founded in 571 K.C. by His Grace, The 7th Duke of Newcastle. Open during the hunting season for the past 53 years, the club hosts an annual shooting party at Willow Manor, where guests of the Duke spend an entire week at the beautiful, 21,000 acre estate. Membership is exclusive, and strictly limited to close friends and family of the Dukes of Newcastle. In 624 K.C. it was described by Lord Arryndale as "A grand party with excellent sport, stunning scenery, and the very finest company one could possibly desire." Organisation The Willowbrook Hunt Club is run by a small board of trustees, comprised of the 8th Duke, his last remaining son, his younger brother (Willowbrook's Master of the Hounds), and two of the 8th Duke's closest friends. Fully self-sustained, the board manages all fees and donations collected by members, using them to continuously improve the magnificent country estate and its park lands. Due to the club's exclusive nature, only members in good standing may offer membership. Club membership comes at a staggering, one-time fee of twenty thousand crowns. The Board of Trustees *Henry Sutton IV - Patron and Chairman *Edward Sutton - Vice Chairman *Lord Willowbrook - Master of the Hounds *Sir Charles Eastvale - Treasurer *Melysa, Lady Aberdeen - Secretary History Henry Sutton III founded the Club in 571 K.C. He was 93 years old at the time, and although he could no longer ride, Henry shot three foxes during the first shooting party held at the beautiful Willow Manor estate, proving to his son and grandson that his eyesight was not as bad as they thought. Since then, the Willowbrook Hunt Club has played host to some of the most exclusive gatherings in recent history. Its membership is strictly limited to close friends, family, and business associates of the Duke of Newcastle--and of course Stormwind's Royal family is always welcome. The Club is located on the spectacular 21,000 acre Willow estate, owned by the house of Sutton since 342 K.C. The main lodge, dubbed The Hunter's Tower was once a guard tower, dating back as far is the first century of the Kingdom of Azeroth. The club held its first shooting party at the beginning of fox season, 571 K.C. Held by the 7th Duke and his sons, its guests included many of Stormwind and Lordaeron's great peers, and political figures of the day. Notable Past Events 10th Annual Shooting Party In 581 K.C. Henry Sutton IV kept his grandfather's tradition alive and invited a number of Stromgarde's aristocratic families, including the Marwyns, and his father in-law, Lord Whitecrown. His first wife, Lady Katherine Maclear was only 20 years old at the time, and astonished the men with her ability to shoot as well as her husband. Many aristocrats of Stormwind, Lordaeron, and Kul Tiras were also in attendance. During the last drive, Joren Marwyn was thrown from his horse while attempting to jump a fence, and injured his left leg. His was not the only injury that week, but certainly the most memorable when his left leg had to be splinted. Lord Marwyn's spirits did improve after winning more than ten thousand Crowns at cards that evening, most of which came from his hosts. As was tradition, gifts were exchanged after a dinner held on the last day of the week. Henry and his wife received a pair of hunting dogs from Lord Whitecrown, (Seen in the photograph.) ''and others received gifts such as magnificently-crafted rifles, swords, and even a horse in the case of Lord Marwyn, who was rather displeased with his own mount and went so far as to shoot the animal after his unfortunate injury. Current Events * Preparations are being made for the 44th Annual Shooting Party at the beginning of this year's fox season, including catering by one of Stormwind's finest chefs. As with all past gatherings, this year's exclusive guest lists includes many of Stormwind society's elite. As always, the Royal family has received an invitation. Notable Members, Present Day *His Grace, The 8th Duke of Newcastle - Henry Sutton IV has kept his grandfather's tradition alive since his death, and still hunts at sixty six years old. *Lord Ravensdale - The 11th Earl of Ravensdale has been a friend of the family for several years, despite the 8th Duke's ill feelings toward the Kingdom of Gilneas and the Greymane family. *Prince Michael of Wolf's Crossing - The Grand Duke of Wolf's Crossing has been a member since 623 K.C. *HRH, The Duchess of Jonsport - Princess Eliza has been a member of the cub since her marriage to Henry Blackmorn, the Duke of Jonsport, and has remained a member after his murder. *HRH, The Duchess of Rosegarde - Princess Lorrain has been a member since her exile from Wolf's Crossing in 622 K.C. It is rumored that she had an affair with the Duke's eldest son while attending King Varian's Court, and that it was he who offered her membership. *Lady Aberdeen - Despite the annullment of her marriage to the 8th Duke, Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale has been a member of the club for over ten years. While she seldom participates in the hunt itself, the Countess has attended most of the more important gatherings in the past two years. *Lady Willowbrook - Eleanor Cerwyn-Sutton has been a member since her marriage to Lord Willowbrook. Lady Eleanor is known for shooting six foxes (Twice as many as her husband) at the annual shooting party of 621 K.C. *Lady Elisabeth Sutton - Daughter of Lord Willowbrook, Lady Elisabeth often attends gatherings at the club, but does not personally hunt. *Lord Arryndale - David Arryndale has been a member since he came to reside at Stormwind Palace as a guest of King Varian's Court. A disenfranchised Stromic aristocrat, Lord Arryndale has used membership to gain access to the Duke in the hope of acquiring stormwind's assistance in ridding his lands of trolls. *Lady Myrewood - Erzsibet Mara, a Countess in her own right and eldest daughter of the 17th Count of Myrewood was offered membership in 625 K.C. but has only attended one event. *Lady Westvale - Anne Ashvale was offered membership in 625 K.C. after a chance encounter with the Duke at Stormwind High Command. OOC Notes * The club's patron, the Duke of Newcastle is the guildmaster of and can be reached in game on Henrysutton. * Those players who wish for their characters to become members are encouraged to contact Henrysutton, Erzsibet, or Ravensdale in-game. Membership may only be granted by members in good standing, and may be refused for any reason at the discretion of said member. Your character is ''not required to join the guild. * Membership is limited to characters of noble descent, hailing from Kingdoms that are in good standing with the Grand Alliance. * Membership is not limited by character class. Your character needn't be a hunter to join. Category:Organizations Category:Hunting Category:House of Sutton Category:Willowbrook Hunt Club Category:Hunting Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds